


21 Things People Don't Know About Colby Granger

by ladygray99



Series: 21 Things [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Closeted Character, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Headcanon, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Things People Don't Know About Colby Granger

**Author's Note:**

> By request bits of backstory for unwritten fic and head canon for Colby. Written and posted entirely with my tablet so formatting may be a bit funky.

1\. Colby is his father's eldest child. He has two younger sisters and two younger brothers. He has 11 half siblings from his father's second and third wife. There should have probably been one or two more but Colby is pretty sure his father never consummated things with his fourth wife. She was only a handful of years older than Colby.

2\. Colby's boyfriend of three years is an English teacher at a private high school and has a three and a half year old son. The team doesn't know about the boyfriend, and the boyfriend has no idea how often Colby gets shot at.

3\. Colby can't drink mint tea. Not because he doesn't like the flavor, he just has too many painfully strong memories associated with it.

4\. Colby sends 100$ anonymously to Dwayne's son every month. He puts a second hundred into a savings account for the kid's college.

5\. Colby has a much bigger crush on Charlie than he likes to admit.

6\. Colby likes the taste of Mt. Dew over coffee but doesn't want to risk that much daily sugar in his diet.

7\. Colby hates earthquakes more than he can say but he keeps getting  
assigned to areas prone to them.

8\. Colby can knit really well and has been known to spend as much on yarn as David spends on comics. He always pays in cash though.

9\. Thanks to Don't Ask Don't Tell Colby only risked having sex once while in the army. It was with one of their local interpreters in Afghanistan who had just gotten a visa to immigrate to England.

10\. Colby has never had chicken pox and dreads the day his boyfriend's son brings it home from school.

11\. Colby witnessed so many pregnancies growing up that for a time he considered med school specializing in obstetrics.

12\. Colby's handler managed to keep information about Colby's family out of his FBI file to make sure he would blend in as well as possible.

13\. Colby likes hours of making out more than he likes most sex.

14\. Colby hasn't been home since he was twenty

15\. Colby cried for an hour after watching Toy Story 3. Ugly, wet, snot nosed crying.

16\. Colby's favorite restaurant on Earth is a ten seat sushi place on the edge of Honolulu.

17\. On the day of Charlie's wedding Colby had hoped to draw the short straw so he could stay at the office and miss it.

18\. That said if he ever gets up the guts to propose to his boyfriend he's tempted to ask Larry to do the service.

19\. Colby still hasn't watched Sullivan's Travels but he did read the Wikipedia entry in case Don asks.

20\. Colby believes in ghosts.

21\. Colby's greatest fear is to die alone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] 21 Things People Didn't Know About Colby Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855133) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
